PERSONAL TASTE
by rainy hearT
Summary: KyuMin FF. YAOI. Kehidupan "Pernikahan" seperti apakah ini? Pernahkah kau bicara, tapi tak didengar? Kau tak butuh diriku? Aku patung bagimu, Cinta bukan kebutuhanmu. KyuMin centric, ch. 4/end is up, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONAL TASTE**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Fluffy Angst||Sad||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || Kau tak butuh diriku... CINTA bukan kebutuhanmu ||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**PERSONAL TASTE**

**Just KYUMIN**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**PERSONAL TASTE**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Sungmin POV**

.

Inikah pernikahan itu?

Dimana seharusnya aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mungkin benar-benar beruntung karena mendapatkannya. Ataukah aku menjadi satu dari orang yang pantas untuk dikasihani saat pada kenyataannya aku sudah menikah?

Seharusnya aku bahagia, tapi aku tidak. Ini, diluar dari pemikiranku. Dan aku masih mencoba untuk bertahan.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kami tinggal di rumah kami sendiri. Memulai satu kehidupan baru yang kukira akan selalu indah dari hari ke hari. Tapi, apa yang terjadi. Ini sungguh berbeda dari apa yang kupikirkan.

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang kini mulai menjauh dan hilang dibalik pintu rumah kecil kami. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Kemanakah sesuatu yang disebut kebahagiaan itu? Ataukah memang pada awalnya semua hanya semu dan aku yang terlalu egois dan menginginkan pernikahan ini?

"Hikss... hiksss..."

Aku tak bisa bertahan untuk tak menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Dan terlebih lagi, menjadi seorang yang bahkan masih suci hingga sekarang. Saat aku telah menikah, bukankah ini berlebihan?

Ia bahkan tak mau menyentuhku. "Apa salahku, Kyuhhh...hiksss... hiksss..."

Aku hanya bisa meredam tangisku diantara kedua lututku. Dirumah yang kecil ini, aku bahkan bisa mendengar deru nafasku sendiri, aku bahkan semakin sakit mendengar detak jam dinding yang jauh dari tempatku merenungkan semuanya.

.

Kesepian.

.

"Pernikahan apa ini, Kyuhhh?"

Aku hanya bisa menggumam lirih. Beranjak perlahan menuju meja makan kami dan mulai membersihkan sarapan kecilnya. "Apa tidak enak...?" Aku berusaha menahan air mataku yang seakan terus memberontak. "Hiks... hikss... kenapa Kyuhhh hikss...?"

Ini terlalu menyakitkan, tapi aku harus bisa bertahan. Demi pernikahanku, dan cintaku. Tapi, apakah itu akan cukup untuknya. "Kyuhyun... apa salahku..."

.

.

Ceklek...

.

Kudengar pintu rumah kami terbuka, dan sosoknya masuk kedalam rumah. Kami sempat bertemu mata namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan kemudian berjalan diam, meski ia melintasiku. Apakah tak pernah terlintas olehnya, jika aku ada disini dan hidup bersamanya?

.

Apakah ini cinta? Mengapa sesakit ini?

.

"Kyu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Kau mandilah dulu dan aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam."

Dia berhenti, dan tanpa melihatku. Dia tetap menatap jalan didepannya, dengan wajah datarnya dan keangkuhannya.

"Aku sudah makan."

Dan dia berlalu pergi dariku. Mengunci kamarnya. Dan aku hanya bisa mengusap pintu dengan warna putih itu, mencoba menahan sakit yang semakin bertambah dari hari kehari. Dan kenyataan yang lainnya yang menambah luka pernikahan ini adalah kamar kami terpisah.

Aku segera bergegas dan mengambil tasku malam itu juga. Kemudian pergi ke garasi. Mengambil mobilku dan pergi dari rumah, menuju satu tempat untuk melampiaskan apa yang kurasakan.

.

Salon.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau memotongnya, seperti ini."

Aku menunjuk pada satu model rambut di majalah, tapi dia malah menatapku. "Anda yakin? Ini bahkan sangat pendek."

"Biarkan saja. Potonglah."

Dan helai demi helai rambut panjangku, jatuh dilantai dan menghilang. Kuharap dengan semua ini, kesedihanku bisa berkurang.

.

.

Aku pulang kerumah. Perlahan membuka pintunya dan menemukannya sedang membuat makan malam. "Kau bilang sudah makan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dan aku tak akan mencampurinya. Aku melepaskan jaket dan topiku. Berjalan menuju kamarku sendiri dan itu berarti aku melintasi dapur. Aku tahu, dia melihatku.

"Aneh."

Bisakah dia tak berbicara yang menyakitkan seperti itu? Bisakah dia sedikit saja peduli padaku? Bisakah? Aku ini istrinya? Bukan orang lain, apakah dia melupakannya. Aku membungkam bibirku, tak ingin menangis dan terlihat lemah dihadapannya. Aku adalah orang yang kuat dan aku tak akan menyerah.

Dan aku tak ingin berdebat dengannya, karena aku selalu kalah. Dan dialah yang menang, dia memang pemenangnya. Dan aku mencintainya.

.

.

"Aku membuatkan pancake untukmu. Ayo, sarapan." Aku berusaha meraih lengannya dan mencoba membujuknya. "Juga segelas coklat hangat, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Jangan menyentuhku."

Dan mata dingin itu, menatapku tajam. Ia kembali menatap kedepan, membuatku melepaskan lengannya. Dan ini terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku tak ingin makan, apapun yang tersentuh tanganmu. Jadi berhenti memasak apapun untukku."

.

Blammm...

.

Pernikahan apa ini?

.

.

**TBC/end**

**Mian, tadinya ini GS. Tapi banyak yang minta dijadikan YAOI. Maafkan kelabilan author. Tapi ini akan YAOI nanti. Disini Sungmin memang berambut oanjang tadinya dan sekarang sudah dipotong sependek rambut barunya yang sekarang. Gomawo.**

Mind To RnR

**GamsaHAE ^_^**

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Jealoussy

**PERSONAL TASTE**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Fluffy Angst||Sad||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || Kau tak butuh diriku... CINTA bukan kebutuhanmu ||

Another PRESENT From Me

**PERSONAL TASTE**

**Just KYUMIN**

Ini bukan Personal Taste vers KyuMin yang sama dengan salah satu drama Korea. Ini benar-benar memiliki cerita sendiri karena aku terinspirasi dari the only one and my lovely singer. Agnes Monica.

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**PERSONAL TASTE**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Sungmin POV**

.

Kembali aku menikmati wine dari gelas ketigaku. Merenung menatap langit luar dari balkon kamarku. Hawa dingin terus berhembus dan semakin menusuk hatiku. Saat ini, harusnya kami bergumul mencari kehangatan satu sama lain. Tapi tidak ada dalam pernikahanku. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja dan hanya menyakiti satu sama lain.

Rasanya aku ingin pergi jauh. Jika saja tak ada hati yang kujanjikan padanya, andai saja. Mungkin ini lebih baik diakhiri. Hanya ada cinta dariku namun kebencian darinya. Hanya ada perhatianku, dan rasanya aku ingin mati saja saat ia tak mau menerima sentuhanku.

Dari awal memang tak seharusnya seperti ini. Aku kembali meneguk wine yang kini semakin terasa pahit di lidahku. Ingatanku kembali pada masa, dimana aku masih bisa merasakan apa yang disebut 'Kebahagiaan.'

.

.

**Kepingan masa lalu Cho Sungmin**

.

.

"Hyung, bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

Mata sayu itu menatapku penuh harap. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan tidak jika melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Tubuhnya berbalut baju putih rumah sakit dan juga selang dimana-mana selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tahu, semua tak akan lama lagi.

Dia akan pergi.

Nafasnya sudah sesak dan aku bisa mendengarnya. Seandainya saja bisa, aku lebih memilih aku yang mati daripada adikku yang aku sayangi lebih dari segalanya.

"Nde Taeminnie, mintalah apapun. Asal kau tak meninggalkan aku."

Senyumnya terlihat samar dan lemah. Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya. Satu tangannya berusaha meraih wajahku. Ia mengusap pipiku dan kembali tersenyum.

"Hyung, aku mohon. Jagalah Minho untukku."

Aku tak menyangka, dia akan memintaku hal seperti ini. "Minnie, aku."

"Min hyung, waktuku tak banyak lagi."

Kulihat garis air mata mulai turun dan membasahi ujung matanya. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin membuatku terluka. Aku tak ingin seperti ini, tapi mengapa semua usahaku berakhir begini.

Semua yang kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Taemin, seakan tak ada artinya. Penyakit bodoh itu semakin menggerogoti tubunya dan membuatnya kehilangan hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya masih ingin terus hidup dan melakukan terapi atau apapun untuk setidaknya memperpanjang usianya beberapa hari lagi dan lagi.

"Minho, akan pulang dari Swiss besok. Semua suratnya, aku simpan di box pink dikamarku. Hyung..."

Dia menatapku kembali. Sungguh aku tak bisa melakukannya. Tak ingin merebut kekasih adikku sendiri. Meski dia yang memintanya, tapi sama saja. Ini seperti...

"Tenanglah Hyung, aku tak menyalahkanmu."

Aku merasakan jari dinginnya mengusap pipiku. Ingin sekali aku berteriak padanya dan memaksanya untuk terus bertahan hidup. Hanya dia yang aku miliki. "Minnie, bertahanlah untukku."

"Ahni, Min hyung. Aku sudah lelah."

Dia kembali tersenyum, dan itu semakin membuatku terluka. Apakah dia tak tahu, mati-matian aku menahan tangisku. Kenapa dia sangat suka membuatku menangisinya?

Kenapa seperti ini...?

.

.

Dan aku meletakkan bunga lily putih di depan nisan dengan foto yang tertempel disana. Foto seorang namja dengan rambut coklatnya yang sangat cantik. Dengan senyuman di wajah pucatnya. Dan aku hanya bisa meremas surat terakhirnya yang ia titipkan pada suster di rumah sakit.

Harusnya aku tak meninggalkannya. Harusnya aku lebih memilih Taeminnie dari pada pekerjaan dan rapat bodohku.

'_Dia Choi Minho. Temanku waktu aku kecil. Namja tampan yang terus saja mencuri perhatianku. Dan aku tahu, dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Hyung, kumohon jagalah dia untukku. Kami bertemu saat tahun pertama di elementary. Tapi saat junior dia harus pindah ke Swiss._

_Kami sudah berjanji Hyung. Buatlah dirimu sepertiku, dan kumohon bahagiakanlah dia. Dan saat kau merasa semuanya sudah selesai, kau bisa menyudahinya. Kumohon Hyung..._

_Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia..._

_With Love_

_Lee Taemin.'_

.

.

Dan aku, mulai memanjangkan rambutku. Mulai membalas setiap surat Minho. Dan inilah waktunya. Aku menunggu di bandara. Hanya memegang foto namja yang ku yakin dia ini Choi Minho.

Dan aku melihatnya dari kejauhan. Satu bentuk dari kesempurnaan yang memang sangat pantas mendapatkan Taemin. Dan aku sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan Minho.

Kebohongan demi kebohongan kulakukan. Menjadi seorang Lee Taemin, adik dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Mengaku menjadi Lee Taemin, padahal namaku Sungmin. Lee Taemin, adikku yang berharga lebih dari segalanya.

.

.

Aku mulai terbawa kehidupan indah yang dijanjikan Minho. Sejenak menyerahkan urusan kantorku pada butler yang telah menjagaku dan Taemin sedari kecil. Sejenak bersenang-senang dengan Minho.

Hingga aku mengetahui, bagaimana rumitnya keluarga Minho.

Choi Minho, adalah anak dari Choi Minseok. Namun dia sudah mati,meninggalkannya dan ibunya. Hingga ibu Minho menikah lagi dengan seseorang bermarga Cho.

Hubungan yang indah antara orang tua, namun tidak dengan Minho dan anak ayahnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sosok tampan dan dingin.

Saat itu, kami sama-sama kuliah. Dan aku mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Taemin dan aku mengaku sebagai Taemin. Apakah berlebihan? Aku tahu ini salah...

Semuanya berjaan dengan baik, hingga satu masalah terjadi.

Entahlah, sejak kapan aku merasakannya. Menginginkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk terus berada didalam pandanganku. Menginginkan wajah itu untuk terus ada dalam bayangan fikiranku. Setiap menit dan setiap jam. Makin bertambah setiap harinya, kerinduan dan juga kecintaanku padanya.

Setiap kali aku bersama Minho, hanya dia yang ada dimataku. Awalnya, aku sungguh ingin menyelesaikan semua permintaan Taemin. Namun dengan berbohong seperti ini, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Bahkan tak mampu mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri. Hatiku yang perlahan tertarik kedalam mata dinginnya. Dan fikiranku yang perlahan mulai melupakan janjiku pada Taemin.

.

.

Dan satu kenyataan harus aku hadapi.

.

"Aku tahu kau bukan Taemin."

Aku sempat terkejut dan tak bisa berfikir. Seakan duniaku berhenti dan gelap seketika. Minho, dia hanya tersenyum dan meraih pipiku. Mengusap rambut panjang coklatku, rambut yang sama dengan Taemin.

"Meski seakan sama, aku tahu kau bukan Taemin."

"Minho... aku..."

"Gwenchana hyung, aku bisa memahaminya."

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

Dia mengacak pelan rambutku dan mencium keningku. Sungguh perlakuan lembut yang sempurna. Namun mengapa, aku sama sekali tak merasa bahagia? Dan akhirnya, aku menemukannya.

Sosok yang aku inginkan, menatap penuh kebencian padaku. Ia membenarkan kaca matanya dan meninggalkan tempatnya bersembunyi. Entahlah, ia tengah memata-mataiku atau memang tak sengaja melihat kami, tapi sialnya...

"Sejak awal aku sudah merasa aneh denganmu Hyung. Taemin, dia itu selalu ceria. Meski kau pun juga begitu tapi, ada saja hati yang tak bergetar saat bersamamu." Minho mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan kini menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap birunya langiet sore di belakang rumah megahnya.

"Aku menanyakannya pada butler Kim dan mungkin saja dia tak tahu tentang aku dan Taemin, jadi dia malah mengantarkan aku ke makam Taemin." Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menatapku.

Aku sendiri hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Rasanya dingin telah merasuk kedalam tubuhku. Perasaan bersalah dan pengkhianatan. Aku sungguh ter berniat untuk membohongi siapapun.

Tapi Minho, dia...

Bibir itu, mengecup lembut pipiku. Seakan ia tengah menghirup wangiku. Menekan tengkukku dan mulai membuatku menikmatinya. Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan bibir itu mulai merasuk dalam diriku.

Mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Tapi, apakah ini yang aku inginkan? Jika terus kulakukan, hanya akan ada pengkhianatan pada Taemin. Aku, tak bisa melakukannya. Aku...

Aku mendorong pelan tubuh Minho agar menjauhiku. "Minho, aku..."

Dan dia hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan membantumu, aku tahu."

"Aku..."

Tak kusangka, namja seperti dia bisa menatapku dengan lembut seperti ini. Matanya begitu dalam dan menenangkan. Ia menggenggam jariku dan mencium leherku. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku bergetar dan dingin.

"Tenanglah, Kyu hyung akan menjadi milikmu. Sebagai hadiah dariku, terima kasih Hyung."

Kurasakan basah menyentuh telingaku. Dia sedikit memainkan lidahnya disana. Membuatku merinding tak karuan. Kemudian dia membawaku dalam pelukan eratnya.

.

Dia terlalu sempurna.

.

.

"Aku akan membuatmu dan Kyu hyung bersama."

"Tapi, aku... eum, hubunganmu dengan Kyu juga..."

"Tenanglah Hyung. Meski dia dingin padaku, aku tahu dia menyayangiku."

Minho kembali tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tanganku. Inilah saat terakhir dimana aku merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Saat dimana aku menemukan apa yang sebenarnya dicintai Taemin, dan aku tahu Minho memang pantas untuknya.

"Maaf soal Taemin, aku tak bisa menjaganya. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi tetap saja..."

"Tenanglah hyung, kami akan bersama dan baik-baik saja."

Dan senyuman itu kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Seandainya Taemin masih hidup, dia pasti akan terus menatapi wajah tampan ini. Aku hanya bisa terus menyesali kematiannya lagi dan lagi.

.

.

"Andwe!"

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Berharap jiwanya masih ada dan mau menungguku. Meski aku tak mencintainya, bukan berarti aku tak peduli. Dan dia adalah separuh hati yang dititipkan Taemin padaku.

"Minho..."

Aku melihatnya di ruangan yang sama. Ruangan putih dengan bau yang sungguh kubenci. Bertahun aku menemani Taemin ditempat seperti itu, hingga akhirnya sekarang aku kembali kesini.

Menatap tubuh lemah dengan begitu banyak perban dan juga selang yang menempel ditubuhnya. Tidakkah dia merasa sakit? Apakah dua orang ini suka sekali melihatku menangis.

"Minho..."

Dan dia hanya tersenyum. Mengangkat pelan tangannya dan mencoba menggapaiku. Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya. Dan suara pintu terbuka seakan menyadarkan aku akan kehadirannya.

Ia, datang membawa kesedihan yang mendalam. Aku tahu, apa yang dikatakan Minho memang benar. Dia menyayangi Minho.

"Kau datang Hyung." Minho tersenyum dan terus menatap Kyuhyun. "Kemarilah."

Jantungku semakin berdebar kencang. Wanginya mulai menusuk paru-paruku. Dia adalah gambaran kesempurnaan dalam mataku. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon, lakukan satu hal untukku."

Minho menatap penuh harap pada Kyuhyun. Ingin aku berteriak dan memakinya, tingkah Minho seperti orang yang mau mati saja. Kenapa seperti ini...

"Jagalah Min hyung untukku... menikahlah dengannya..."

"Minho..."

.

.

.

.

Dan aku hanya bisa kembali lagi dan lagi hanya bisa menghela nafasku. Aku tak ingin menangis. Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan meninggalkan beberapa botol wine dan gelasku.

Berdiri didepan kaca besar yang ada diruanganku. Menatap diriku sendiri, dan benar-benar diriku. Bukan kepingan dari Taemin. Bukan kepingan yang masih ada dalam penglihatan Minho dua minggu yang lalu.

Pernikahanku, memang berjalan dengan baik pada awalnya. Dimana ibu Minho dan ayah Kyuhyun sangat menerimaku. Hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun juga sangat baik...

Namun itu saat di rumah keluarga Cho. Begitu aku keluar dari sana, rasanya semua seperti neraka yang terus berjalan mengikutiku.

Kepingan kesedihan seakan membangun lukaku dan menambahnya lagi. Aku tak tahu, sampai dibatas apa aku bisa bertahan.

.

.

Aku menatap fotoku dengan Taemin. Wajahnya adalah satu simbol kebahagiaanku. Dan aku juga menatap foto Minho yang kuletakkan bersama dengan foto kami. Wajahnya adalah satu simbol kesempurnaan.

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Menuju satu sisi dinding dikamarku. Foto pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun. Sangat terlihat jelas, senyuman itu... ia paksakan.

.

.

"Selamat pagi..."

Aku kembali menyapa Kyuhyun dan dia hanya diam. Entah sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini? Apakah aku bisa? Haruskah aku memaksanya?

Aku beranikan diriku menghadang langkahnya. Ini hari libur, tapi dia sudah rapih dan entah akan pergi kemana. Tak bisakah sehari saja dia mengingat jika ada aku dirumah ini.

"Berhenti Kyu. Kita perlu bicara."

"Bicara saja, aku mendengarmu."

Wajah dingin itu, bisakah dia melepasnya barang sebentar? Bisakah dia menatapku layaknya aku ini manusia juga?

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Sejak dari rumah Umma, kau tak pernah menganggapku lagi. Kyu..."

Dan dia hanya diam. Beranjak dari hadapanku dan duduk di sofa. Mulai membaca koran paginya. Sungguh menyebalkan. Dia ini tuli atau buta? Kenapa semakin tak berperasaan seperti ini?

Dan dia hanya diam. Aku duduk disisinya. Meletakkan kopi hitam untuknya. Ia hanya melirikku sekilas, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kopinya. Cho Kyuhyun... sebenarnya apa salahku?

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tak mau semua hal yang terkena sentuhan tanganmu. Apa kau tuli?"

Dia berbicara pelan, seperti menggumam. Tapi itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku merasa bahwa dia memang benar-benar tak menginginkan aku. Aku menggenggam kuat tanganku. Terus mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa ini yang memang seharusnya aku lakukan.

Aku merebut korannya, dan dia menatapku tajam. Sungguh, sekarang aku begitu takut. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku dingin dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Apa maumu huh? Mengganggu saja."

Dia hendak beranjak pergi, namun sekuat hati aku mencoba memberanikan diriku. Menahannya, meraih lengannya.

"Lepaskan! Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berulang kali, apa kau masih juga tak mengerti? Aku tak mau kau sentuh. Menjijikkan."

"CUKUP!"

Aku berteriak keras padanya. Nafasku terasa sesak dan penuh. Mataku memanas dan seluruh tubuhku lemas. Tak pernah aku melakukan hal seberani ini selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku hanya terus berfikir jika diam, tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Apa salahku Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah kita seharusnya tak seperti ini?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri. Lepaskan!"

"Aku tak akan melepasnya." Aku semakin erat memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Jelaskan! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Dulu saat dirumah umma, kau tak seperti ini. Kau sangat menghargaiku, dan setidaknya menganggapku. Sekarang apa? Kenapa?"

Dia tersenyum kecil dan melepas tanganku. Kemudian duduk bersila menghadapku. "Umma, dia adalah orang yang paling kubenci, tapi sayang aku harus mengakui jika dia memang orang yang sangat baik. Sekedar menghormatinya, bukankah itu wajar?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lee Sungmin." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan ada yang aneh dan salah padaku."Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu? Apakah kau sudah bosan menjadi Taemin? Atau kau sudah tak mencintai Minho lagi?"

"Mwo?"

Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan ini semua. Apa maksudnya. "Aku tidak menjadi Taemin, harus kukatakan berapa kali. Dia memintaku, kau harus percaya itu."

"Apakah dengan kau bermesraan dan selalu bersama Minho itu juga Taemin yang memintanya?" Dia tertawa kecil. "Kau pikir aku buta? Tak bisa melihatnya? Kau pikir aku tak tahu, kau juga mencintai Minho?"

"Kyu, aku tidak..."

"DIAM!" Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati foto Minho yang ada di dekat TV kami. Mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Bukankah ini rumah kita? Lalu kenapa dimana-mana ada Minho?"

Aku...

Benarkah...

Apakah dia cemburu...

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jangan bunuh author karena menyiksa Ming Umma...

Yupz... inilah Kyumin focus pertama aku. Mianhe jika meminjam Minho and Taemin sedikit.

Mian juga jika storynya gaje and pasaran.

Otte? Dapet ga angst-nya

**Gomawo untuk yang dah review... love you all:**

Valentina, MissKyu0604, pinkyu, bocah Lee, Saeko Hichoru, Tania ELF, Meytha Shora Andriyan, Melani KyuminElfSha, Me Is, Anchovy3424, Choi Sung Mi, min190196, Choi Hyo Joon, Park SooHee, MegaKyu, Cho Miku, Leekyumincho, hwonwon, Baby-ya, Rosa Damascena, winda1004, Attanier Cho, Bunny Ming, artika, Lee Soo Hyun, Jiyoo861015, JoBel13ve, Kirey Yukari, imsmL, Loli, Shippochan, Chikyumin, beibhy kyuminalways89, kyurin minnie, dinlovekyuminsj, min kurosaki, Shywon489, Cho Yui Chan, chosikyumin, eunhee24, jotha aurigth, S.J. 1315, bunny pinka, AIDASUNGJIN, Secret BlackHeart, dincubie, Meong, Leem1nad, chacha95, diictatorlove, Nam Mina,

Mind To RnR

**GamsaHAE ^_^**

.


	3. Chapter 3 : Love

**PERSONAL TASTE**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Fluffy Angst||Sad||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || Kau tak butuh diriku... CINTA bukan kebutuhanmu ||

Another PRESENT From Me

**PERSONAL TASTE**

**Just KYUMIN**

Ini bukan Personal Taste vers KyuMin yang sama dengan salah satu drama Korea. Ini benar-benar memiliki cerita sendiri karena aku terinspirasi dari the only one and my lovely singer. Agnes Monica.

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**PERSONAL TASTE**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Sungmin POV**

.

Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan ini semua. Apa maksudnya. "Aku tidak menjadi Taemin, harus kukatakan berapa kali. Dia memintaku, kau harus percaya itu."

"Apakah dengan kau bermesraan dan selalu bersama Minho itu juga Taemin yang memintanya?" Dia tertawa kecil. "Kau pikir aku buta? Tak bisa melihatnya? Kau pikir aku tak tahu, kau juga mencintai Minho?"

"Kyu, aku tidak..."

"DIAM!" Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati foto Minho yang ada di dekat TV kami. Mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Bukankah ini rumah kita? Lalu kenapa dimana-mana ada Minho?"

Aku...

Benarkah...

Apakah dia cemburu...

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Ia diam dan kemudian meninggalkanku. Punggung itu perlahan menjauh dan meninggalkanku, menghilang di balik pintu utama rumah kami. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku dan menggeleng heran.

Kenapa dia harus cemburu dengan Choi Minho, yang bahkan wajahnya tak bisa kulihat lagi? Apakah dia lupa jika Minho, dengan segala kegilaannya menabrakkan dirinya sendiri pada satu mobil yang melintas didepan rumahnya?

Aku masih ingat, saat itu Minho mengatakan jika dia melihat Taemin di sebrang jalan, dan dia tahu bahwa itulah saatnya untuk menyerahkanku pada Kyuhyun. Aku tahu Minho, dia yang terbaik. Di saat terakhirnya pun, dia tetap tersenyum dan menggenggam kuat tanganku. Berjanji padaku jika dia akan membahagiakan Taemin disana.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku yang semakin lama terasa semakin remuk. Ini lebih baik jika ia memukuliku dan menghancurkan tubuhku hingga aku akan mati perlahan. Tapi jika seperti ini, ia terus menyakiti hatiku dan menggerogoti perasaanku hingga semakin lama mungkin aku akan mati tersiksa oleh diriku sendiri. Kebodohanku mencintainya, dan semua yang ada padanya membuatku buta.

.

.

Aku kembali menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah seharian ini aku pergi berbelanja dan menikmati kesenanganku untuk berburu isi kulkas kami. Meski sebagian besar makanan itu sama sekali tak disentuhnya, tapi aku ingin terus melakukannya. Hingga saatnya nanti dimana waktu lelahku itu datang dan menghentikanku.

Aku menata rapi, makanan sekedarnya yang bisa kubuatkan untuknya. Meski hanya spaghetti dengan saus jamur kesukaannya dan juga puding coklat untuk menemani malam kami. Terus berharap jika hubungan kami semakin lama akan semakin baik.

.

Ceklek...

.

Pintu utama rumah kami terbuka. Dan dia masuk dengan wajah kusutnya. Entahlah dia darimana dan aku juga tak mau menanyakannya, karena sama saja dengan menambah masalah di hubungan kami.

Ia melirik sekilas pada foto Minho yang masih aku letakkan ditempat semula. Kemudian dia menyapukan pandangannya pada seluruh dinding dirumah kami. Hingga kesetiap sudut dan atas meja atau lemari yang memang penuh dengan foto Taemin, Minho dan aku,

Aku bukan tak ingin memasang fotonya dimana-mana. Itu karena aku tak punya dan lagi dia terlalu dingin dan aku tak ingin menambah masalah dengannya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, berusaha menepuk bahunya. Tapi belum juga aku melakukannya, ia keburu menoleh dan menatapku tajam. Tatapan dingin yang siap membunuhku kapan saja. "Aku membuatkan makan malam untukmu. Kuharap kau ma..."

"Kenapa masih ada?"

Suara bass itu terdengar berat dan dingin. Dan entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan. _'Kyu... kumohon.'_

"Kyu." Aku menundukkan wajahku. Terasa memanas dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku bisa menangis dan terus menangisi nasibku hingga besok. "Itu hanya foto Minho."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia menyeretku dan melemparkanku dengan kasar untuk duduk disofa. Terlihat pancaran kemarahan di matanya. Sebegitukah ia mmebenci Minho? Atau dia memang benar-benar cemburu?

"Kau bilang hanya." Dia tersenyum kecil. "Hanya dan ada dimana-mana. Kau pikir ini rumah siapa hah? Ini rumahku, dan dimana-mana seharusnya aku. Tapi kenapa, aku melihat Minho? Dan lagi, dan lagi, lagi hanya Minho dimana-mana."

"Kyuhh... aku..."

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah. Apakah ini puncaknya? Dimana semua kemarahannya meledak didepanku.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Jika kau pikir hanya menuruti perkataan orang mati dan terus melakukannya meski kau tak ingin, maka lakukan untukku. Aku akan mati secepat yang kau mau, dan penuhi keinginanku untuk pergi dari hidupku."

"Kyuh..."

Wajahku memanas dan mataku terasa panas dan sakit. Ada satu sisi hatiku yang terasa nyeri, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh kemarahan dan juga luka.

"Kau tak mengerti Min." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Jatuh terduduk dilantai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, aku tahu dia pasti akan menangis. Dan aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi.

Aku ikut duduk dilantai dan berusaha meraih tubuhnya, kedalam pelukanku. Namun ia mendorongku dan mencengkeram kuat kedua bahuku. Dan mata itu, kembali menatap tajam.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat membenci Minho. Dia bisa menikmati hidupnya dan bersekolah dimana saja yang ia mau. Bergaul dengan siapa saja dan mengenal begitu banyak kebahagiaan. Tapi, aku..."

Jejak bening itu mulai mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun. Dan aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyentuh pipi pucat yang basah itu. Rasanya hatiku begitu sakit, ini lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan. Jika bisa, kumohon hilangkanlah luka itu dari hati Kyuhyun.

"Hikkss... Kyuhhh..."

Dan aku menangis untuknya. Dan inilah pertama kalinya, ia membiarkanku memeluknya setelah 4 bulan pernikahan kami. Ini adalah kenangan pertama yang kami buat dan kami simpan sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami.

.

.

Kami masih duduk dalam diam. Entahlah ia menatap kearah mana. Ia terus menatap dingin kedepan tanpa ekspresi. Wajah datarnya itu sedikit menyentuh rasa bersalahku. Apakah selama ini aku kurang peka? Tak mungkin aku menyakitinya. Bukankah dia selalu terlihat bahagia? Terkadang dia juga tak bisa kusentuh.

.

Aku harus apa?

.

Aku menatap wajah tampan itu. Kulit pucat dan hidung yang merah. Baru pertama kali ini, aku seperti melihat dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dia yang lemah dan membutuhkan pelukan. Dia yang begitu lembut dan menyayangiku.

"Aku akan menyimpannya, Kyu. Mianhe, membuatmu tak nyaman dengan apa yang aku lakukan."

Dan dia masih saja diam tanpa ekspresi. Ayolah Kyu, bicaralah. Kita bisa melakukannya, aku yakin kita bisa menyelesaikannya.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan melangkah menuju dapur. Sekedar membuatkannya teh hangat. Dan saat aku kembali ke ruang tamu, dia sudah tidak ada. Aku tahu dia di kamarnya.

Aku menuju kekamarnya. Pintu itu terbuka meski hanya sedikit, dan dengan seluruh keberanianku aku masuk ke kamar itu. Kamar yang tak pernah aku masuki selama 2 bulan kami pindah ke rumah ini. Rumah yang memang miliknya sejak awal, dan hanya ditinggalinya.

Ia memberiku kebebasan mengatur semuanya, kecuali kamarnya. Bahkan inilah pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar dengan wallpaper berwarna biru dan sisi gelap dimana-mana.

Ia sudah menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimutnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, meletakkan teh itu diatas meja lampu tidur disisinya. Awalnya aku tak begitu memperhatikannya. Namun kamar ini benar-benar bersih dan wangi.

Wangi Kyuhyun yang telah lama aku ingat. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada seluruh kamarnya. Membuka lemari pakaiannya. Mengusap setiap baju kantornya yang bahkan inilah pertama kali aku menyentuh pakaian itu.

Aku sungguh kasihan bukan, bahan untuk sekedar merapikan bajunya saja dia tak memberiku kesempatan? Hanya sekedar menyiapkan pakaiannya saja aku tak pernah.

"Hikss..."

Entahlah, aku begitu cengeng. Jika seperti ini, aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Memendam perasaan cintaku yang mendalam untuknya, tanpa bisa aku menyentuhnya meski dia milikku. Ini sungguh menyedihkan. Aku ingin memeluknya erat. Tubuh yang tersembunyi dibalik selimut itu, benar-benar seakan menyimpan beban yang begitu banyak.

Aku mendekatinya. Naik keatas kasurnya dan menyingkap selimutnya. Biarlah, meski mungkin setelah ini dia akan memarahiku, semuanya lebih baik. Daripada dia terus hanya diam dan menatap dingin padaku.

Kulihat ia memeluk satu bingkai foto. Perlahan meski tak yakin, aku mengambilnya. Meski agak sulit, dan penuh dengan rasa bersalah akhirnya aku berhasil mengambilnya.

"Kyuh..."

Dan inilah kebahagiaan terbesarku. Apakah ini rahasianya? Apa ini salahku? Apakah sebenarnya aku yang menyakitinya? Seandainya aku tak menjadi orang bodoh yang egois...

"Hikss..."

Aku memeluk kuat foto itu. Dua foto dalam satu bingkai. Foto pernikahan kami, dan fotoku saat Senior grade. Apa artinya semua ini? Apakah dia benar benar mencintaiku sejak lama?

Apakah aku sudah menyakitinya?

"Mianhe..."

Dan aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisku. Inilah kelegaan pertamaku. Saat tahu ia begitu mencintaiku. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa dia juga sangat bodoh?

Dan fotoku, aku...

Saat senior grade? Bukankah itu artinya 7 tahun yang lalu? Selama itukah ia menderita karenaku? Apakah aku buta untuk tak melihatnya?

Aku meletakkan foto itu, dan inilah janjiku. Walau apapun yang akan terjadi, aku berjanji akan terus bersamanya. Meski ia akan mengusirku, aku akan tetap ada disisinya. Meski dia tak menginginkan aku, aku akan selalu ada untuknya.

Aku mengusap wajah tampannya. Menundukkan wajahku dan mulai menciumi garis air mata dipipinya. Aku tahu, ini pasti sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Dan inilah, caraku untuk mengobatinya.

Aku tak peduli lagi jika nantinya ia akan bangun, karena hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menunjukkan betapa aku mencintainya dari dalam hatiku. Bukan karena Minho yang memintanya, tapi karena aku memang selalu mencintainya.

Dan bibir merah itu, seakan menarikku. Merasakan lembut dan manisnya. Aku mendekatinya, mencuri ciumannya. Meski hanya menempelkan bibirku tapi...

.

Degh...

.

"Eumhhh..."

Jantungku seakan berhenti, saat merasakan tangannya menekan tengkukku saat aku hendak menyudai ciumanku. Ia menekan tengkukku begitu dalam dan mengusap pipiku. Memperdalam ciuman kami.

"Eumpppphhhh... emhhhh..."

Dan aku hanya bisa melenguh menerima perlakuannya. Dia sungguh mengejutkan, dan bibir ini begiu lembut dan manis. Lidah itu menjelajah keseluruh ruang didalam mulutku dan seakan terus memancingku untuk meminta lebih.

Aku hanya bisa meremas kerah baju yang ia pakai, menunjukkan betapa aku menikmati ciuman yang memabukkan ini. Dan lengannya memaksaku untuk jatuh diatas tubuhnya. Kami bergelut dalam kehangatan itu.

Jantungku terus berdebar kencang dan ini benar-benar mengagumkan. Perasaaan ini begitu menyenangkan dan aku sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Betapa aku bahagia dan menginginkan ini.

Hingga kebutuhan akan udara menghentikan ciuman lembutnya. Garis saliva tercipta antara kami. Matak kami saling bertemu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Dan ia menatapku.

Bukan tatapan tajam seperti biasanya, kali ini sangat lembut. Ia menarikku kedalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih untuk ciumannya."

"Kyu..."

"Aku akan mengurus perceraian kita besok. Kuharap kau tidak..."

Dan aku menghentikan omong kosong itu dengan satu ciuman kecil di bibirnya. Harus kuakui, bibir ini terasa sangat manis dan lembut. Dan terus memaksaku untuk menciumnya lagi dan lagi.

"Ming..."

"Dengarkan aku Kyu." Wajah itu menatapku. Bukan dengan kebencian seperti biasanya dan inilah yang sesungguhnya. Sepertinya, inilah Cho Kyuhyun yang aku cari. "Aku mencintaimu."

Namun, ia malah mendorongku hingga aku kembali duduk dan kini kami sama – sama duduk diatas kasurnya. Ia hendak beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkanku, namun aku menahan tangannya. Aku tak ingin ia pergi.

"Mengatakan perasaanmu sendiri, apakah sangat sulit?"

Dan wajah itu kembali seperti semula. Dingin dan menatapku tajam. "Bukan sulit. Tapi jika kau hanya kasihan padaku, lebih baik biarkan aku mengurus semua dokumen perceraian kita."

"Kyu, ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku benar-benar..."

"Apa? Mencintai Minho, dan kau hanya berpura – pura denganku." Ia memotong pembicaraanku. Dan kenapa otak jeniusnya itu benar-benar tak seimbang dengan hatinya? Kenapa ia begitu keras kepala?

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kau yang dengarkan aku, Lee Sungmin."

"Mwo?" Ia masih memanggilku dengan Lee. Lalu dia menganggap aku ini apa selama ini? "Lee Sungmin?"

"Nde, Lee Sungmin. Atau kau menginginkan menjadi Choi Sungmin?"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Dengarkan aku!" Entah mengapa hawa dalam tubuhku memanas dan terus berkumpul menjadi satu kemarahan dan kekesalan padanya.

"Kau yang dengarkan aku Lee Sungmin!" Ia berteriak balik padaku. "Aku akan menceraikanmu, hingga kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kau puas?"

"Kyuh, ini tidak..."

"Aku tahu, kau mencintai Minho. Itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk membuktikannya, jika kau memang hanya menganggap pernikahan kita sebagai janji pada Minho. Kau tak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau selalu saja mengingat Minho. Dimana-mana Minho, bahkan saat kau diam pun pandanganmu akan tertuju pada fotonya. Aku tahu, tak pantas jika aku cemburu pada orang yang sudah mati, tapi kau..."

.

Plak...

.

Apa ini?

Aku menamparnya?

Aku tak mau ia terus mengingatkanku pada Minho. Bukan hanya karena aku mencintainya, tapi karena rasa bersalahku perlahan membunuhku. Aku tak tahu ini benar atau tidak, dan aku tak mau Taemin membenciku karena Minho begitu menyayangiku.

"Kau menamparku?"

"Mianhe Kyu, aku sungguh tidak... aku hanya..."

"Hahahhaaa... kau menamparku hanya karena Minho. Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan mencintaiku? Apa dengan menamparku dan semuanya selesai? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku akan menceraikanmu. Jadi kenapa bersusah payah mengotori tanganmu dan menamparku..."

"CUKUP!" Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Jika dia begitu menderita, apakah dia tak melihat penderitaanku? Bahkan aku lebih menderita saat Minho menciumku dan tahu dia melihatnya. Aku lebih terluka saat ia mendiamkanku dan mengacuhkan aku. "Dengarkan aku, Kyu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku dengar lagi. Kita sudah selesai sampai disini. Aku akan menelfon pengacaraku. Kuharap ini belum terlalu malam untuk memintanya mulai mengururs perce..."

"KYUHYUN! Aku tak akan menandatanganinya!" Dan mataku terasa panas. Hatiku sakit dan begitu hancur. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau harus percaya itu."

"Huh, jangan kira aku akan tertipu dengan air matamu. Ini bukan sekali dua kali kau menangis didepanku, dan aku sama sekali tak peduli itu."

"Kyuhhh...hiksss... kumohon percayalah..." Dan dia malah semakin melangkah jauh menuju pintu kamarnya. Aku segera beranjak dari kasurku dan memeluknya erat. "Kumohon Kyuh, percayalah padaku."

Dia hanya diam membeku. Sama sekali tak membalas pernyataanku atau setidaknya mempedulikan apa yang aku katakan. Dia juga tak melepas pelukanku. Dan entahlah,tapi punggung ini begitu nyaman.

"Kyuhhh... jebal..."

Cukup lama, hanya ada hening antara kami. Hingga aku merasakan tanganku tiba-tiba basah. Apakah ia menangis? Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada tubuhnya dan memutar tubuhku hingga aku berdiri dihadapannya.

Dan dia, kembali menangis. Inikah sosok manja dan cengeng itu?

Aku mengusap kedua matanya. Sedikit berjinjit dan mencium kedua pipinya. Dan dia hanya diam. Kumohon, tetaplah menjadi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini dan jangan berubah esok hari.

"Mianhe Kyu... saranghae..."

Dan aku memberanikan diri, mencium sekilas bibirnya. Ia tak terlihat tekejut sekalipun. Ia hanya menatapku dan aku tersenyum. Memberikan senyuman terbaikku untuknya.

"Kyu, percayalah jika aku mencintaimu. Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan kau percaya padaku. Ini bukan karena Minho atau siapapun, tapi ini semua karena aku mencintaimu. Kyu... "

Dan dia menatapku. Bisa kurasakan, lengannya mulai memeluk pinggangku...

.

Chuuu...

.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana? Romantiskah? Sedihkah?

Yupz... inilah Kyumin focus pertama aku. Mianhe jika meminjam Minho and Taemin sedikit.

Mian juga jika storynya gaje and pasaran.

**Gomawo untuk yang dah review... love you all:**

Valentina, MissKyu0604, pinkyu, bocah Lee, Saeko Hichoru, Tania ELF, Meytha Shora Andriyan, Melani KyuminElfSha, Me Is, Anchovy3424, Choi Sung Mi, min190196, Choi Hyo Joon, Park SooHee, MegaKyu, Cho Miku, Leekyumincho, hwonwon, Baby-ya, Rosa Damascena, winda1004, Attanier Cho, Bunny Ming, artika, Lee Soo Hyun, Jiyoo861015, JoBel13ve, Kirey Yukari, imsmL, Loli, Shippochan, Chikyumin, beibhy kyuminalways89, kyurin minnie, dinlovekyuminsj, min kurosaki, Shywon489, Cho Yui Chan, chosikyumin, eunhee24, jotha aurigth, S.J. 1315, bunny pinka, AIDASUNGJIN, Secret BlackHeart, dincubie, Meong, Leem1nad, chacha95, diictatorlove, Nam Mina, winter boy, 9yuera, athena137, Blacksmile4ever, Evil Yul, Cho Ummu Archuleta, hyeri, Serryminnie pumpkins, myKYUMIN Real, Pumpkin Ite, VipKissMe95, anonim890516, aniya1004, puthri mala99, MinKyu Fujoshi Cho, eunhee24, Kyuminyewook, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, LovelyMIn, Shin Ah Gi, Lee Ae Rin, Cho Sarie, Syubidubidu, Rima KyuMin Elf, Day KyuMi's Fujoshi, asih chokyuhyunmin, ShiRa1210, memey mourine, Afiah Lee, HyunMing Joo, Cho Kwangrin, Valentina, **and yang udah fav author and storynya, and yang udah rev di fb maupun sms, GAMSAHAMNIDA !**

Mind To RnR

**GamsaHAE ^_^**

.


	4. Chapter 4 : end

**PERSONAL TASTE**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Fluffy Angst||Sad||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || Kau tak butuh diriku... CINTA bukan kebutuhanmu ||

Another PRESENT From Me

**PERSONAL TASTE**

**Just KYUMIN**

Ini bukan Personal Taste vers KyuMin yang sama dengan salah satu drama Korea. Ini benar-benar memiliki cerita sendiri karena aku terinspirasi dari the only one and my lovely singer. Agnes Monica.

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**PERSONAL TASTE**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Sungmin POV**

.

Dan dia, kembali menangis. Inikah sosok manja dan cengeng itu?

Aku mengusap kedua matanya. Sedikit berjinjit dan mencium kedua pipinya. Dan dia hanya diam. Kumohon, tetaplah menjadi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini dan jangan berubah esok hari.

"Mianhe Kyu... saranghae..."

Dan aku memberanikan diri, mencium sekilas bibirnya. Ia tak terlihat tekejut sekalipun. Ia hanya menatapku dan aku tersenyum. Memberikan senyuman terbaikku untuknya.

"Kyu, percayalah jika aku mencintaimu. Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan kau percaya padaku. Ini bukan karena Minho atau siapapun, tapi ini semua karena aku mencintaimu. Kyu... "

Dan dia menatapku. Bisa kurasakan, lengannya mulai memeluk pinggangku...

.

Chuuu...

.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

**.**

**Cho Sungmin POV**

.

"Eungh..."

Aku melenguh pelan. Mencoba menyesuakan pandanganku dengan cahaya yang mulai masuk ke kamar kami. Eum, maksudku kamar Kyuhyun.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi antara kami. Hanya saja hari ini terasa lebih indah untukku.

.

Sempurna.

.

Semalam, yah setidaknya dia memelukku dalam tidurnya. Kurasa beban pikirannya terlalu berat hingga dia hanya diam dan menurut pada apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

Heum, nafasnya berhembus hangat menerpa wajahku. Dia begitu tampan. Kulitnya sempurna dan lembut. Cho Kyuhyun, is a name of perfection.

Baiklah, dia masih tidur lelap disisiku. Menghadap kearahku dan lengannya memeluk tubuhku. Ini sangat indah. Rasanya aku ingin hari ini, saat ini tak akan berakhir.

Aku kembali mencoba memejamkan mataku dan kembali menyamankan tidurku di dalam pelukannya. Semoga ini bukan mimpi, dan berharap aku kembali bisa melihat wajah tampan ini saat aku kembali terbangun nanti.

.

.

.

"Kyu!"

.

Hosh... hoshhh...

Nafasku sesak dan aku melihat ke sekitarku. Tidak ada Kyuhyun lagi disisiku. Aku takut. Entah mengapa, tapi mimpi tadi serasa nyata. Dimana aku melihat Kyuhyun melangkah menjauhiku. Kumohon, ini sudah cukup dan harusnya berakhir. Aku tak mau, semua usahaku akan hilang lagi.

Aku bergegas keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, setidaknya keindahan yang aku temukan pagi tadi bukanlah mimpi. Dan aku kembali tersenyum, menghentikan langkahku dan menyandarkan tubuhku di dinding dapur.

Melihat namja tampan yang sangat aku cintai, sedang bersusah payah membuat sarapan. Meski hanya sandwich biasa, kurasa dia juga tak bisa membuatnya. Kulihat dia sudah menyiapkan coklat panas, mungkin.

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku. Hanya wajah datar seperti biasa. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha. Bukankah Kyuhyun yang seperti ini sangat manis?

"Kuserahkan padamu. Aku mau mandi."

Dia berlalu melewatiku, dan seperti biasa tetap saja tak mau menatapku saat berbicara. Tapi sungguh tingkahnya malah membuatku semakin gemas. Dia sungguh lucu.

Dan yah, seperti perkiraanku. Bahkan ham yang ia panasi pun hitam. Ya ampun, untung saja dia tak menghabiskan stoknya.

.

Berantakkan.

.

Beginilah keadaan dapurku. Di mana-mana banyak benda hitam yang disebut gosong. Bahkan rotinya pun gosong. Tapi aku lebih suka sandwich dengan roti biasa. Baiklah, saatnya membuat sarapan.

.

.

.

"Ini sarapanmu. Makanlah Kyunie, aku akan siap-siap dulu."

Kulihat dia hanya diam. Apakah, dia masih tak mau juga menyentuh semua yang kusentuh? Aku diam berdiri didepan pintu kamarku. Melihatnya dari kejauhan berharap dia akan memakannya. Tapi ini sudah lima menit lebih, dan aku harus bersiap ke kantor. Ada beberapa rapat penting yang harus aku hadiri, dan dia belum memakannya sedikitpun.

Aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sarapannya. Namun saat aku sudah selesai dan menuju meja makan dia sudah tidak ada. Dan hal baiknya adalah, dia memakan sarapannya dan juga meminum kopi yang aku buat.

Ini sungguh bagus, dan aku akan terus tersenyum untuk sepanjang hari hingga seterusnya. Dia adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupku. '_Kyuhyun-ah... saranghae.'_

.

.

.

"Ming, tanda tangani disini."

Aku membaca sedikit isi dari perjanjian yang akan dilakukan perusahaanku dengan perusahaanYesung hyung. Kim Jong Woon, partner in crime-ku. Bukan dalam hal kejahatan, sebenarnya. Tapi kami bersatu untuk membunuh perusahaan lain, membuat perusahaan kami jadi yang terbaik dan terkuat di Korea.

"Baiklah, kita deal." Ia memasukkan semua berkasnya. "Bagaimana kalau lunch bersama?"

"Eum..."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ini memang sudah jam makan siang. Aku ikut dengan mobilnya, dan sepertinya ia akan membawaku ke salah satu restoran yang sering ia datangi.

"Paket 1 dan 3." Yesung hyung memesan pada pelayannya.

"Baiklah, lima menit lagi. Waiting please." Pelayan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

Ia sudah tahu, kebiasaanku hingga apa makanan yang pastinya aku menyukainya. Kami mulai larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku mulai menatap keluar restoran. Dan mataku terpaku pada satu mobil Lexus silver yang aku tahu betul siapa pemiliknya.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada seluruh sudut restoran. Tapi tetap saja aku tak menemukannya.

"Hei, ayo. Pesanan kita sudah datang. Saatnya makan!"

Dan wajah itu sungguh konyol. Bagaimana bisa, dengan umur berapa tahun lebih tua dariku dia lebih terlihat kekanakkan. Yesung hyung mulai sibuk dengan makanannya. Dan aku sebenarnya masih ingin mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Entahlah, tapi perasaanku tidak enak. Dan aku kembali harus dikagetkan dengan suapan bulgogi dari Yesung hyung. "Eih... hyung." Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya padaku. Dan dia hanya tersenyum. Mau tak mau aku juga memakan suapannya.

"Enak kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa tak memakannya? Bukankah ini enak?"

Dan Yesung hyung mulai mengacak acak makananku. Ya ampun, dia seperti anak kecil. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Eum ini enak."

"Ini juga."

"Wah, menumu lebih enak."

"Eh, ini enak sekali.

Yah seperti itulah, dia terus memakan makan siangku dan karena ocehannya itu aku juga menjadi lapar. Berbagi makan siang. Hei, ini keren sekali. Kita teman dan akan selalu menjadi teman dan berbagi satu sama lain. Dia sahabat terbaikku.

"Min, bagaimana pernikahanmu?"

"Uhhuk..."

Aku terbatuk, tersedak makananku sendiri. Aku hampir melupakan jika Kyuhyun juga mungkin ada direstoran ini. Dan...

.

Sreet...

.

"Ommo..."

Aku hanya bisa menatap kaget, pada apa yang baru saja berlalu didepan mataku. Dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Melaluiku begitu saja. Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini?

Kyuhyun... wajah dingin itu...

"Makan siangmu kelihatannya enak." Kulihat Yesung Hyung membuka kertas yang mungkin tadi diletakkan Kyuhyun dan membacanya. "Ming, bukankah itu Kyuhyun?"

"Nde."

Dan aku hanya bisa diam mematung. Rasanya rapat dan makananku sekarang tak penting lagi. Dan saat aku mencoba melihat ke area parkir, mobil itu telah melaju dengan sangat cepat.

Ya Tuhan, kumohon.

Jangan katakan kalau dia cemburu lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Dia teman kerjaku."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Dia sudah pulang ke rumah, dan aku langsung pulang dari restoran itu. Ini artinya, mungkin saja Kyuhyun langsung pulang kerumah. Kulihat dia sungguh berantakkan. Apakah dia marah lagi padaku?

"Kyuhhhh..."

Aku sedikit mendesah. Bukan menggodanya, ini desahan sedihku karena rasanya nafasku hampir habis. Rasanya tubuhku diselimuti dingin yang bisa membunuhku secara perlahan.

"Bukan urusanku."

Dia hendak beranjak pergi dari sofa di ruang tamu yang tadinya ia duduki. Tapi, aku menariknya dan membuatnya terjatuh di sofa lagi. "Kali ini saja, kumohon. Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, Kyu."

Dan dia malah tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah sudah kukatakanjika itu bukan urusanku? Jika kau ingin, aku bisa mati untukmu, dan kau bisa pergi terbebas dari hidupku karena aku akan memintamu untuk meninggalkanku."

"Kyu, jebal aku..."

"Sudahlah. Aku saja yang mungkin terlalu menuntutmu."

Ia hendak beranjak pergi lagi namun aku menguncinya dalam pelukanku. Wangi ini sungguh tajam menusuk hasratku. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti. Ini adalah hal gila karena aku mencintai seorang namja. Tapi sungguh, siapun mungkin tak akan bisa mengelak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun, termasuk aku.

Wanginya, sungguh aku ingin terus menghirupnya. Kulitnya begitu bersih. Dan sungguh dia adalah kesempurnaan. Aku menghirup kecil lehernya, sedikit menciumnya berharap ini bisa menurunkan emosinya. Aku sadar, hubungan kami begitu sulit dan bukan hal mudah untukku bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini, sedekat ini.

Ini lebih baik, setidaknya ia mengijinkan aku untuk memeluknya. Meski aku sama sekali tak merasakan tangannya membalas pelukanku. Dan ini menyakitkan.

"Jebal Kyu, jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Lepaskan! Jangan memelukku."

"Ahni, aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

"Kau tak berhak memelukku."

"Aku berhak, kau milikku."

Dia tertawa kecil, membuatku menghadap ke arahnya dan menemukan tawa mengejek diwajahnya. "Kau milikku? Benarkah? Jadi selama ini kau anggap aku ini barang mainanmu?"

"Kyuh, bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak bermaksud, aku..."

"Sudahlah, mungkin dengan Yesung kau bisa lebih bahagia."

"Kyu..."

"Menyingkir dariku."

Aku menggeleng sepat dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. "Ck... pengganggu."

Dan dia mendorongku kasar, berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan kembali menguncinya. Harus apalagi sekarang...

Aku berjalan mendekati pintunya, dan sama sekali tak bisa terbuka. Kenapa dia sangat suka mengunci dirinya sendiri? Apakah dia sama sekali tak mau mengerti aku? Perasaanku dan cintaku padanya? Kenapa hanya ada kecemburuan dan kebenciannya?

"Kyuh... jebal Kyu..."

Aku mendengar bunyi kunci dibuka dan sosoknya muncul dari balik pintu. "Pergi..."

Dia berkata lirih tanpa mau menatapku. Aku hendak memeluknya namun ia kembali melepas tanganku. "Bukankah kita sudah baikan? Bahkan aku mendengarnya, kau mencintaiku. Dan aku mencintaimu Kyu lebih dari apapun."

"Cih, simpan saja wajah memelasmu itu. Aku sama sekali tak ingin melihatmu. Tadi aku sudah menelfon pengacara untuk mengurus perceraian kita. Kau tenang saja."

"Mwo?"

Dia hampir saja menutup pintunya lagi jika aku tak keburu menahan dan juga mendorong ikut masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau apa? Menceraikanku?"

" Ya, menceraikanmu."

Aku sungguh tak bisa menerima ini. "Kyu, hajiman aku... bukankah kita tak jadi bercerai. Kyu, aku mencintaimu."

"Ck... kau memang pandai berbohong."

Apa? Bohong? Ya Tuhan, kau simpan dimana kepintaran namja ini? Aku benar-benar bingung, harus seperti apalagi membuktikan perasaanku.

"Apa? Kau mau menangis? Menunjukkan wajah sedihmu itu, kau kira aku akan kasihan padamu?"

Dia menunjukkan kembali wajah kasarnya. "Kyu, aku mencintaimu."

"Hahahhaa... kau pikir aku anak kecil yang akan tertipu untuk kesekian kalinya? Kau terlihat bahagia dengan Yesung, jadi kenapa tak menikah dengannya?"

"Kyuhh... hiks... bukan se..."

"Kenapa kau malah menikah denganku? Atau aku hanya pelarian dari Minho?"

"Ahni. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

"Atau kau dikejar rasa bersalah pada Taemin?"

"KYU! CUKUP!"

"Oh, atau kau hanya kasihan denganku? Yang dengan bodohnya mencintaimu bertahun lamanya."

Aku menggeleng cepat dan terus berusaha menahan isakanku meski air mata terus saja mengalir.

"Oh, atau kau hanya..."

"CUKUP!" Aku berteriak keras padanya. "Aku bilang cukup Kyu..."

Dia diam. Dan aku menatapnya. Wajah tampan itu juga berwarna merah, bukan karena marah. Tapi terlihat jelas dia juga terluka dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Hehehe... jangan berbohong Min." Dia tertawa hambar. Kumohon, biarkan ini menjadi pertengkaran terakhir kami.

"Aku tidak berbohong Kyu!"

"Ya! Kau bohong! Kau penipu kecil dan aku adalah si bodoh yang begitu tololnya."

"Kyu...?"

"Kau terlalu pintar untukku Ming."

"Kyu, dengarkan aku. Aku dan Yesung hyung hanya teman. Dia bahkan peduli dengan pernikahan kita."

"Sudahlah, perceraian kita akan..."

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"I'm not listening to you Ming!"

.

Brughhh...

.

Dan inilah puncak kekesalanku. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku padanya hingga kami sama-sama terjatuh di atas karpet lantai yang ada di kamarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau harus percaya itu."

"Kau bo..."

.

Chu...

.

Ingin aku menghentikan waktu saat ini juga. Aku tak ingin semuanya berakhir sekarang.

Aku menciumnya dengan segenap keberanian dan cintaku untuknya. Bibir yang sungguh kenyal dan manis. Jantungku berdegub kencang dan siap melompat keluar kapanpun.

"Eumhhh... eungghhh..."

Dan inikah puncaknya? Dimana aku mulai merasakan jemarinya menekan tengkukku. Dan tak perlu ada kata-kata lagi untuk menjelaskannya. Kurasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengatakannya. Sedalam apa perasaan kami berdua.

.

.

"Awwhhhh... eunghhh..."

"Ming... eohhhh..."

"Akuhhh... Kyuhhh..."

"Ndehhh... hampir... ahhh... Ming..."

Dan inilah puncak cinta kami, dimana kami menyatu. Tangan kami saling menggenggam dan menjaga. Dan tubuh kamu bersatu dalam kehangatan malam.

.

.

"Mianhe Ming..."

"Eh..."

"Nde, mianhe. Aku sudah keterlaluan padamu."

"Gwenchana..."

"Dan soal surat cerai itu..."

"Kyu... jebal jangan bicarakan..."

"Aku tak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya saat aku membuatnya."

"Jadi..."

"Aku berbohong."

"Mwo?"

Aku menatap sebal padanya dan ia hanya tersenyum padaku. "Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Mwo?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa lepas dariku. Aku akan mati kapanpun kau mau."

"Kyu..." Dan inilah surga itu. "Unghhhh Kyuhhhhh... uhhh...uhh..."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah...Saranghae..."

"Nde nado saranghaeyo."

.

.  
.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana endingnya? Aw... pasti jelek deh. Mianhe...

Tapi, tenang ajah. Dah ada story baru sebagai pengganti PERSONAL TASTE. Eum bocoran judulnya aja.

D.R.A.M.A

**Gomawo untuk yang dah review... love you all:**

Kyupil babo, winter eclipse boy, Evil Yul, Almighty Joyer, dila choi, sider imnida , cho elsa sparkyu, kim hankyu, beautiful garnet, cho ndithkeyta, cho Mina, hyeri, keys 47, kyuminlinz92, Valentina, MissKyu0604, pinkyu, bocah Lee, Saeko Hichoru, Tania ELF, Meytha Shora Andriyan, Melani KyuminElfSha, Me Is, Anchovy3424, Choi Sung Mi, min190196, Choi Hyo Joon, Park SooHee, MegaKyu, Cho Miku, Leekyumincho, hwonwon, Baby-ya, Rosa Damascena, winda1004, Attanier Cho, Bunny Ming, artika, Lee Soo Hyun, Jiyoo861015, JoBel13ve, Kirey Yukari, imsmL, Loli, Shippochan, Chikyumin, beibhy kyuminalways89, kyurin minnie, dinlovekyuminsj, min kurosaki, Shywon489, Cho Yui Chan, chosikyumin, eunhee24, jotha aurigth, S.J. 1315, bunny pinka, AIDASUNGJIN, Secret BlackHeart, dincubie, Meong, Leem1nad, chacha95, diictatorlove, Nam Mina, winter boy, 9yuera, athena137, Blacksmile4ever, Evil Yul, Cho Ummu Archuleta, hyeri, Serryminnie pumpkins, myKYUMIN Real, Pumpkin Ite, VipKissMe95, anonim890516, aniya1004, puthri mala99, MinKyu Fujoshi Cho, eunhee24, Kyuminyewook, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, LovelyMIn, Shin Ah Gi, Lee Ae Rin, Cho Sarie, Syubidubidu, Rima KyuMin Elf, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, asih chokyuhyunmin, ShiRa1210, memey mourine, Afiah Lee, HyunMing Joo, Cho Kwangrin, Valentina, **and yang udah fav author and storynya, and yang udah rev di fb maupun sms, GAMSAHAMNIDA !**

Mind To RnR

**GamsaHAE ^_^**

.


End file.
